A place to start once more
by SheenWinning
Summary: The seven members of a popular post-hardcore rock band have been thrown into Equestria by their arch-nemesis. The only way back is to make it to world tour status again. But can it be done in a world where the certain genre of music doesn't exist? And what happens when the humans and ponies are strangely attracted to each other? Warning: Lots of shipping. T as of now.
1. Where we thought we had it all

**This is a story I have wanted to do for a long time, and has been in my head ever since several months ago. The reason I chose this genre of music is because it's different for once. Don't like it? Get out.  
**

* * *

"Woo!"

"Great show guys!"

"Hell yeah!"

"We totally killed them!"

The seven members for the post hardcore band, 'Collapse the Moment' exited the stage and were cheering themselves on as they played a killer show. They made their way to the backroom where they hang out before and after the show.

First there was Wren, the drummer. He is a hardworking fellow, and without him, the band wouldn't have made it where they are today. He was definitely the tallest in the band standing at about 6'3", with short dirty blonde hair and stubble growing into a beard on his face. He had a tribal band tattoo on his left arm wrapping around his bicep, and a wing tattoo covering over his left shoulder blade on his back.

Next there was Clay, the lead guitarist. He loves to party before and after almost every show they play, and is a little hyper, especially during performances. He stands at about 5'9" with curly blonde hair. He had a half-sleeve of tattoos going down his left arm up to about his elbow.

Then there was Kyle, their other guitarist and clean back up vocalist. He likes to keep to himself a lot, until he hits the stage where he is an absolute psychopath. He is 5'11" and has long neck length brown hair. He has several tattoos going along his body, but the ones that stand out the most were the wings that were covering his upper arms.

Next was Matt, the bassist and back up screaming vocalist. He and Wren were both in this from the beginning, and some smart decisions have bailed them out of some tight situations. He stood at 5'10" with long black hair that he had over his eyes, and a grown beard.

James was their synth player. He once, believe it or not, started off trying to play dubstep. But didn't really get anywhere and decided to jump with CTM and took off from there. He stood at 5'11" and had long brown hair that was combed to the right side of his face, and a set of small sized gages for earings. He had a tattoo of a double note on his right arm and a full arm sleeve on his left.

Moe was their lead screamer. He has a passion for the scene fashion, and loves to do his screams when they play live. He stood at 6'0" and has long black hair that he has to keep straightened so that it comes down over his right eye. He almost had a body full of tattoos.

Then there was Austin, their lead clean vocalist. Ever since growing up, all he wanted to do was play music and eventually got into a couple bands before sticking with this one. He stands as 6'1", with brown hair down to his eyes. He has only a couple of tattoos on his body, and he has a small gage in his right ear.

They all entered the room doing their own thing; Wren was wiping himself down with a towel as he was drenched in his sweat, Clay started pouring himself some shots of Jack Daniels out of the fridge, Kyle went to go take a bathroom break, with James sitting on the wall next to the bathroom waiting for him to come out. Matt already pissed himself halfway into the show, so he proceeded to change his underwear in front of everybody without any complaints, while Moe was taking some Aspirin for a headache he was forming, and Austin was lying half asleep on the coffee table.

"So we just got to wait until the area clears out, then we can get our equipment loaded up and back on the road," Matt said half-hoarsely from all the screaming he has done.

"Yeah, which is probably gonna be another twenty minutes or so," Wren replied while rubbing the towel over his face.

Clay slammed down his fourth shot of alcohol, "Guys I say we stop by a Sonic on the way to get some food and celebrate."

"Sounds good, cause I'm starving," Moe said throwing himself onto the couch and using the half asleep Austin as his footrest.

Kyle came out of the bathroom buckling up his belt, letting James go in. He took a seat next to Moe, and used him as his footrest. Wren sat down on the floor with his back up against the couch and a Monster energy drink at hand. If as if a virus hit them, they all started to fall asleep, even Wren who was drinking the Energy drink, and James who was still in the bathroom taking a shit. Eventually they all began to black out.

* * *

They woke up on the tour bus, the morning sun blaring through the window onto their faces.

Austin woke up with a yawn, rubbing his eyes. He began to get suspicious as to why they fell asleep backstage and woke up on the tour bus. "Eh, the roadies must've carried us over." He looked outside but noticed that they weren't in motion. "What the hell? Did we make a stop at seven eleven without waking us first?" He took a closer look outside and noticed that the bus wasn't in a seven eleven parking lot, but in the middle of a grassy plain. "Holy SHIT!" He yelled, waking everybody up.

"What the hell Austin, did you have another wet dream again?" Moe yawned annoyed. James busted out the door of the bathroom tripping on his pants that was around his ankles.

"Whoa, did Austin have another wet dream again?" James asked standing up. Austin looked at them in annoyance.

"No I didn't, but look out there," He said pointing out the window. Everybody who was awake took a good look outside then gasped.

"Who the hell drove us out in the middle of nowhere while we were all sleeping?" Clay said confused at the situation, "I thought Matt's dumbass was the one to be driving this thing." They all looked over at Matt who happened to still be asleep on the floor with his boxers on. Kyle stood off in the back of the group but he noticed something strange on the kitchen counter.

"What's this?" He quietly asked himself in curiosity. Wren was the only one to hear him as he turned back to see what Kyle was up to. He walked up behind Kyle just as he was picking up the letter. They both looked at each other, beckoning to read it. Kyle opened it up, and read it to himself. He stopped and his eyes went wide after he finished.

"What?" Wren asked taking the paper in his hands and reading it himself. His eyes went wide too as he finished reading the terrifying letter. "Guys, come here!" They all turned to face him.

"What?" Moe asked wearing a confused look on his face. Wren started to read the letter out loud.

_If you are reading this right now, you should at least know you are not in the place you're supposed to be. In case you didn't realize let me care to explain what's going on. You happen to be in another world, brought here by a portal that opened up, and all planned out by me. _

"Okay I can get the part that we don't know where we are but us in another world is absolute bullshit," Moe said crossing his arms.

"I don't know man, this seems pretty real to me," James said fearfully. Wren continued reading.

_You seven guys were able to ease your way to the top by letting other bands fall around you, like the amateurs would. The only way you can escape this world is to reach world class popularity in this society that happens to be full of talking ponies. _

"Okay this is pure bullshit, talking ponies? Please this sounds like a kids show," Moe said turning and walking out of the tour bus to get some fresh air.

_That would be hard especially if you're genre of music doesn't exist in this world, and the fact that you will all stick out like sore thumbs just being humans. _

"I really don't know how to believe this," James said throwing his hands up.

"Well you can start by looking at that sign over there," Austin said pointing outside to a sign that said, _Ponyville, 1 mile. _

"Holy shit that sign actually looks legit, I'm not gonna lie," James said.

_Well I'm gonna give you a point where to start off. Follow the sign that says Ponyville, 1 mile. You will start your playing there, and from there on you are by yourselves. _

_From your once great band member_

_Skylar_

"Skylar, that SON OF A BITCH!" Clay yelled angrily.

"Who's Skylar?" Austin asked confused.

"He once played guitar in our band," Wren started before Clay took over the rant.

"He was a COMPLETE DICKHEAD, his screaming was annoying as shit, and he tried to call all the shots for the band by himself," He said remembering back when it was just him, Wren, Matt, and Moe in the band as teenagers.

"He was a good musician I'll give him that, but he was too annoying," Wren said crossing his arms. Wren remembered back when he was taking charge of the band as a four piece back in high school. He boldly quit the football team despite him being the star quarterback in order to pursue his dreams with the friends he felt like he belonged with. After they kicked Skylar from the band after he openly made fun of Matt, they added Moe into the band as their new lead man, but from that day on, Skylar would stop at nothing to try and bring them down.

"It definitely doesn't explain why he was able to get us here, but we can worry about that later," Wren said, "For now we should hit the road and get on to this Ponville place."

"Matt! Wake up you lazy fatass, it's time for you to drive!" Clay yelled at the sleeping Matt, kicking him.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Matt woke up with a snore.

"Were heading out, get on the wheel," Wren said.

"Wait what about all our equipment?" asked Austin.

"Oh shit, we can't get out of here without our stuff!" Wren said, dashing outside. Moe happened to be taking a smoke while leaning on the truck that was full of their equipment.

"Whew," Wren was relieved they had it all. Matt came out a second later.

"So now that we have all our stuff, where to?"

"To a place called Ponyville apparently," Wren replied putting his hands on his waist.

"What the hell, is that like in Idaho or something?" Matt said stupidly. Wren shot him a retarded look.

"Yeah, we were able to get from Pennsylvania to Idaho overnight," He said sarcastically, pointing at the sign.

"Okay, damn no need to be an asshole."

* * *

"God damn this fucking dirt road!" Matt yelled, as he struggled to keep control of the bus as it was shaking uncontrollably. Moe and James were the ones to drive the equipment truck, so they were having an extra hard time. The tour bus hit a big tree root that happened to be sticking out of the road, and everybody in the back were lifted out of their seats, hit the ceiling, and slammed back on the floor.

"Matt this is a fucking bus, not a dune buggy! Take it easy with the speed!" Clay yelled.

"It's hard, I'm to use to driving on highways!" Matt replied back. Wren somehow struggled his way to the front, and slapped his hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Matt, just slow down! Last thing we need is for this bus to flip over!" Wren yelled at him. Matt nodded and without thinking slammed on the breaks. Everybody flew forward, and Wren's face hit the front wind shield. A second later the equipment truck hit their back end, and everybody flew forward another few inches; Wren's face hitting the windshield again.

"Ow," Wren let out painfully. Kyle held onto his stomach as he quickly busted his way out the door and began vomiting on the ground. After a few seconds of upchuck, he wiped his mouth and looked up to see a bunch of colorful ponies looking at him with shock written on their faces. His eyes widened in terror and let out a girlish scream as he ran back inside the bus in panic.

* * *

**So this is the first chapter, and I feel that it seems a little fast paced? Tell me what you think of it so far. You have any questions, thoughts, or concerns, feel free to express them. But notice how I didn't add the "Right to bash this story for any reason" in there? Yeah cause I clearly said in the first AN that if you don't like the genre of music, get out. The same rule applies to anything you don't like about the story; don't like it, get out. **

**MLP:FIM belongs to Hasbro and the brilliant mind of Lauren Faust. Any bands that have songs that will be used in this story belong to them and them only. **


	2. Meeting some ponies

**Cool, keep the reviews coming.  
**

* * *

The equipment truck was starting to smoke up, and Moe and James fell out of the seats onto the floor, half consciously. Moe's nose was bleeding heavily, and James had a black eye.

Wren had to push Kyle out the door of the tour bus in order to face his new found fear of the talking ponies. Austin, Clay, and Matt followed behind them and looked in awe at the ponies, just like they were in a scary staring contest with them.

A very awkward moment of silence drowned over them, until it was broken by the sound of Kyle vomiting again. Austin took a step forward, hoping to introduce himself.

"Uhh, greetings…umm…ponylings, uhh…we come in piece?" Austin said nervously raising the live long a prosper sign with his right hand. Wren shook his head, and face palmed. Clay took a good look around at the gathering crowd of ponies, and notice something that he has obsessed about in his childhood.

"Oh my God," Clay said with wide eyes.

"What?" Wren eyed him curiously.

"There…are…unicorns," Clay said in awe, "I must touch one!" Clay bolted forward, but was held back by Wren.

"Clay chill, we don't know what they are thinking of us," Wren said, eying the crowd with caution. "Matt do your thing." He said pushing Matt forward.

"Do what thing?" Matt asked nervously.

"I don't know do something," Matt looked at the crowd of ponies staring at him curiously. His nervousness took him over, and he did the only thing that came to mind. He took a deep breath, and pulled up his shirt. With a bright shine that nearly blinded the ponies, he was showing his man boobs. The ponies all looked away, but were suddenly drawn in with glistening eyes as they were being hypnotized by the sight of Matt's man titties. There were oohs and aahs being made out in utter awe of the amazing sight. **(This is pretty random, I know, but I couldn't think of anything better.) **

"Matt!" Wren yelled, as he came up behind him and tugged his shirt back down, cutting off the hypnotization to the ponies. Wren pushed him back and decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Hehe, sorry about that," Wren rubbed his hands together nervously. "I'm Wren, and these are my idiot friends." He said pointing to the dudes behind him. He stood there awkwardly for a moment until he saw a purple unicorn slowly step forward to him. He took in her features; light purple horn, purple coat, dark purple mane with a pink line running through it, and a…tramp stamp? It was a star surrounded by other stars…strange.

The purple unicorn took a nervous step and looked up at Wren, saying their first greetings.

"Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle," It said.

_Whoa, it speaks English, and it sounds like a girl. _

"Umm…" Wren was at a loss for words, he didn't know what to say.

"Well first let me just ask, what in the name of Celestia are you?" She asked, turning her head to one side in question.

_Who the hell is Celestia?_

"Well…uh, I'm a human," he answered. He saw Clay slowly appear into view and move his finger towards Twilight's face. He began repeatedly poking her face, while making a childish laugh. Austin came and pulled him back away from reach of her.

"I…Just touched…a unicorn," he said as he started to piss his pants in excitement. Twilight rubbed her face where he poked her with a hoof and continued speaking.

"A human? From what I've read, humans were said to just be make believe," She said. Wren crossed his arms.

"I could say the same thing about you," Wren said. Twilight started to walk around him, getting a good look at his features. Wren blushed a little, for it felt a little awkward.

"Well you certainly do look like a human, based on what the diagrams have showed me," She said, "and a cute one too." Wren's blush deepened.

"Whoa, is Wren being hit on by an Alien, AND NOT ME!" Clay said out loud to Kyle, who just shrugged. Out of nowhere, a pink pony with a fluffy pink mane popped up in front of Clay and Kyle.

"HI, I'm Pinkie Pie!" She said enthusiastically. Kyle jumped and screamed like a girl and hid behind Matt. Clay however stood there in awe.

"Whoa, I like your hair!" He said, just as enthusiastic. Pinkie giggled like a maniac.

"I like yours too! Ooh what's this thing for!" She asked pointing to the tour bus. They didn't have time to answer as she then started rapidly talking on. She eventually popped up next the unconscious Moe and James that happened to be lying on top of each other in pain.

"These two don't look so good, you should take them to see a doctor. Ooh, I know who! You should see if Fluttershy wants to help! She's good with other creatures! You know what? I'll go get her right now!" She said before speeding off at light speed.

Twilight noticed the strange markings on the Human's arms.

"What is that on your arm?" Twilight asked pointing at the tribal band that Wren has.

"Oh, this?" Wren replied, holding his arm up for her to see more clearly. "This is a tattoo."

"Explain to me this 'tattoo'," She put a hoof to her chin.

"Well you see, we all have different types of tattoos," Wren pointed at the other guys with their tattoos and stuff. Wren turned around and pulled up his shirt to show her the wing tattoo that was covering most of his left back. "I got this one cause…well, I just got it for no reason."

He didn't notice that Twilight was blushing a little at not only seeing his crazy wing tattoo, but also noticing his toned muscle definition.

Seconds later, Pinkie sped back pushing a shy looking yellow Pegasus over to the two unconscious humans. The Pegasus, presumably Fluttershy, opened up her eyes to see the two mysterious creatures lying before her.

"Oh my goodness, you poor things, whatever you two are, let me see what I can do to help you," Fluttershy said, kneeling closer to take a look at the two. She immediately caught the attention of Kyle who poked his head from behind Matt.

"Her voice," Kyle spoke, "It's so…elegant." Austin crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at him. Kyle slowly came from behind Matt and began to approach the yellow Pegasus. Fluttershy noticed when he was only inches to laying a finger on her when she squealed in fright. Kyle in return squealed as well and brought his hand back. She noticed his reflecting actions, and looked up at him. She raised a hoof to try and touch him, but he backed away a little bit, still a little frightened by her shyness.

"It's okay, I don't want to hurt you, I wish to help you and your friends," she said referring to Moe and James. Kyle slowly smiled to her, showing her he understood.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle used her magic to levitate a cup of coffee over to Wren who was sitting down at a table inside the tree library.

"Nice place you got here," he said taking the mug into his hands.

"Thanks, now I have to ask you," She started, taking a seat across from Wren, "what are humans doing in Equestria?" Wren took a sip of his coffee.

"Well…it wasn't meant to happen really," Wren set the mug down onto the table, "you see, those guys and I are a band."

"A band?" Twilight looked at him wide eyed, "you mean you play music right?" Wren nodded. Twilight smiled in delight. "Ooh so what kind of music do you play? Classical? R&B? Dubstep? Rock?"

"It's rock, however I am aware that the specific genre doesn't exist here," Wren said taking another sip of his coffee.

"Well what is it exactly?"

"Hardcore," He replied casually, "Post-hardcore to be precise."

Twilight's face showed a look of confusion.

"Yeah, that's the reaction I knew I was going to get," Wren said.

"Well…it seems interesting to hear," Twilight rubbed her chin with her hoof. "Maybe we can hear you sometime."

"Well if I was back on earth, my answer would probably be no," Wren slouched back in his chair, "however I don't think we're really going to have a choice."

"Why do you have no choice?"

Wren looked down at the table, "It's personal."

"It's okay," Twilight put a hoof on top of his hand in reassurance, "what's wrong?"

_Why is she getting too comfortable with me? We only met a couple of hours ago. _

Wren sighed. "A long time ago back on Earth, when it was just me and a couple of my friends, we had a guy in my band."

"What happened?" Twilight asked looking more curious.

"Well we kicked him out, but he swore from that day that he will drive us to complete misery. He even got…personal with us; I was the one to be hated the most by him."

"Oh my goodness, that sounds awful," Twilight looked at him sympathetically.

"A little while after we hit big, he was somehow magically sent us to this place," Wren looked down again, "and the only way to make it back is if we hit big again."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"I know, it's just that…" Wren stopped for a moment at thinking of the consequences of playing their music, "you ponies seem to innocent for hardcore music; I doubt we'll ever go big in this world."

"I don't think that's true…" Twilight was interrupted as a small purple dragon came into the room.

"Hey Twilight I'm back from helping…" The dragon stopped in his tracks to see an unknown creature sitting with Twilight. "Whoa, Twilight! You finally got a boyfriend! But I must say you have an interesting taste in creatures…whatever this thing is."

"Spike! He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yeah I'm not her boyfriend!" _Seriously…_

"He's just here as a new species."

"Yeah, I'm human." They both looked nervously at the dragon.

"Sheesh, I was only kidding, but still why is there a…Hoo-man in here with you?"

"Were just learning more about each other," Twilight stood out of her seat. "Wren this is Spike; Spike this is Wren." Wren stood out of his seat, and extended a hand for the young dragon to shake. Spike was hesitant at first but eventually took his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Wren said. "Anyways I should actually be going right now, I have to get back to my band mates and try to figure this whole thing out." He said with a nod and headed out the door.

"Are all types of…whatever he is supposed to be this ugly?" Spike whispered to her.

"Spike!" She looked at him in annoyance. "Actually, I'm going to admit, he's very handsome for a human."

"Wait a minute, so you're meaning to tell me that you think THAT is handsome?" He said rudely with a chuckle. Twilight looked at him in disgust.

"Spike, even being my number one assistant, you can be so infuriating!"

* * *

**Well it looks like Twilight has taken the early signs to liking a human…too quickly I think? I did say there was going to be a lot of shipping in this so yeah…**

**Anyways keep reviewing and reading, and I will keep updating. Just remember the more reviews I get, the faster these chapters will go up. **


	3. Friends, Jobs, and Bits

**Hey guys, as always I would like to see some feedback of what's going on with this story. I would hate for all the work I put in to not see results. Read and Review guys and I will update my chapters a lot quicker. Well actually, i'll probably update pretty quick anyways, I'm having too much fun writing this story as it is.**

* * *

Moe's eyes started to open just a little bit, sight just blurry before his focus kicked in. He felt himself laying on a soft bed, and was covered in a comfy blanket. He hasn't felt like he's been in a bed like this for a while, especially since he only sleeps on bunk beds, couches, and floors for the last several years.

He yawned and sat up in the bed and took a good look at his surroundings. It seemed like he was in a wooden house of some sort, not like they really had any, unless he was dreaming about being in the Scottish country side.

Next thing he noticed was James in the bed next to him. His eyes widened in fear as he began thinking that he may have been drugged and was forced to undergo sexual intercourse with James. Moe let out one of the most gut wrenching screams that was ever defined by his screaming voice in utter terror.

Immediately, a yellow Pegasus with a light pink mane came barging in quickly with a look of concern on her face.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?" She asked. This looked like it hit Moe by surprise.

"Whoa, what the f-" He was interrupted by her quickly laying him back down on the bed. She immediately put a hoof to his forehead to check his temperature.

_I must've died and got trapped in a nightmare. First I find out I was sleeping with another DUDE, then a talking horse is acting like my mom. _

He suddenly noticed Kyle walk into the room with two bowls of soup.

"Kyle?" he asked confused. "What the hell is going on?"

"Well you're in Fluttershy's care from that crash you guys had," he replied putting the bowls of soup on the bedside table. The said pony took her hoof off of Moe's forehead.

"He definitely doesn't have a cold," she said turning to Kyle.

"Cool," he replied casually.

"I'm going to go get some more bandaging, I'm sure you wouldn't mind watching over these two till I get back," she said walking out the door.

"I've got it covered," he said. Moe grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer to him.

"Kyle, just what the fuck is going on here?" He whispered angrily. Kyle gently pushed his hand away from his hold on him.

"Well, you two crashed into us with the equipment truck, and now you are in the care of one of the gentlest souls in this town."

"Is this town seriously full of talking ponies, just like what the letter said?"

"Yes."

"…"

* * *

Clay walked into the door of the sugarcube corner with Pinky to see all the sweet tasty treats they had inside.

"Oh my god," Clay said in awe, "you work at a place where you are surrounded by cake?"

"That and I also live here," she replied bouncing next to him.

"Get out of town!"

"You want me to get out of town?" Pinkie pie stopped bouncing for a moment and looked at him weirdly.

"No, it's a form of language for when you're shocked, and boy am I shocked!"

"Would you like to try some?" Pinkie asked. Clay's smile widened.

"Yes…" he said epically. Pinkie magically pulled a cupcake from behind her. Clay reacted just like he got punched in the face and was blown back by the supernatural trick. He snatched the cupcake out of her hand, and presumed to shove it down his mouth.

"Mmm…dirs esh gud!" he said with a mouthful of cupcake. Once he swallowed it down, he wiped his face. "I'm sorry but do I have to pay for that?"

"Oh no, not at all! That was a friend's first free try," she said. Clay suddenly realized something.

"Hey what's the currency you ponies use?" he asked. Pinkie looked at him in question

"We use bits of course, why?" _Fuck._

"I'm broke," he replied lowly, "you know any place where I can get a job that will hire a human like me?" Pinkie thought about it for a moment.

"Ooh I know! Why don't you work here?" Pinkie jumped in excitement.

"Really?" Clay's eyes widened

"Yeah! I can talk to Mr. and Mrs. Cake to see if I can get you to work here!"

"That would be great! And I'd love to meet them."

* * *

Matt came out of the bathroom in the tour bus; holding his nose from the stench.

"Austin, I just took the biggest shit of my life," Matt said dumbly. Austin was lying back on the sofa.

"That's cool Matt," he replied casually. Matt grabbed himself a red bull from the mini fridge, and began to drink up. "Well how exactly do you think we're gonna do this?" Austin asked him.

"Do what?" Matt gulped down a big sip.

"Get famous you retard," Austin replied annoyed.

"Oh," he took another gulp, "Well… were human right? And they're ponies, right? This way we'll stand out more."

"Yeah, but I doubt that race would be a part of it," Austin sighed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Can you get that, I'm tired of opening the door to answer questions for random ponies."

Matt walked over and opened the door to the tour bus. Hovering there was a gray Pegasus with a blonde mane, and some freaky looking lopsided eyes along with a tramp stamp of bubbles. He also noticed the outfit she was wearing was probably related to being a mailman…or a mailmare, whatever they actually call it in this world.

"Whoops my bad! Guess I was delivering the wrong mail again," the gray Pegasus landed on the ground but looked at Matt in curiosity. "Hey, I've never seen you around here before; actually I've never seen anything that looks like you around here at all!"

"Yeah we get that a lot," Matt rubbed the back of his neck. The gray Pegasus extended a hoof for him to shake.

"I'm Ditzy Doo, but some ponies call me Derpy," she introduced. Matt took her hoof and shook it gently. "I'm Ponyville's mail mare."

"I'm Matt, and why do people call you Derpy?" Matt asked, knowing that the word 'Derp' was supposed to be used as a term for calling someone retarded, though he found nothing retarded about this mare.

"I just don't know why actually, I guess it's just a nickname," she replied.

"Anyways, I'm here, umm…I guess you can say I'm moving in here with my band," he said.

"A band? You mean you play music?" she asked surprised.

"Yep that's right."

"That's so cool, I would love to hear your music sometime!" she said excitedly. "Anyways, I got to finish my mail run so I can get home and take care of my two daughters." Matt looked surprised. Even for a new species she seemed a little young, maybe like just over 21 for a pony and she already has two daughters?

"You have two daughters?" he asked surprised, "you seem a little young."

"Well it's a long story," she rubbed the back of her head with a hoof and blushed a little.

"Hmm…yeah. But I think we should meet up some time."

"That sounds great," she replied. "Hmm…how about tomorrow, 3pm, at sugarcube corner?"

"Sure I'll come," he said, despite the fact that he still barely knows this place, and has almost no idea where sugarcube corner is.

"I'll see you there," she yelled as she flew off. Matt waved his hand goodbye and closed the door. He turned to see Austin looking at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Matt looked at him confused.

"Umm, I met Ditzy, is there a problem with that?" he replied.

"I'm pretty sure we should be more worried about our band, than trying to make friends with these ponies," he said straight to the point.

"Oh come on Austin! Do you really think we can get famous when they don't really know who we are?" he replied in defense.

"Look all I'm saying is you shouldn't get too attached to these ponies, cause were gonna eventually go back to earth," he said throwing himself back onto the sofa again.

"Well I don't think it's a bad thing to at least be friends with them, I mean we didn't become a famous band by being complete strangers to everybody, did we?" Matt said, taking up his red bull again and drinking it.

"You have a point there, but still…" Austin said. Wren suddenly came in through the door.

"Hey guys, is Moe and James still with Kyle and that shy Pegasus?" he asked, getting a red bull for himself as well.

"Yep," Austin replied. All of a sudden Clay also came barging in.

"GUYS! GUESS WHAT!" he yelled dramatically.

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"I was with Pinkie Pie a little earlier, and she was able to get me a job at sugarcube corner! And I'm starting tomorrow!" Austin sprang up and looked at him like an idiot.

"Okay, Matt had a point and everything, but a JOB! Are you fucking crazy!" Austin yelled. "We have only been here for about half a day and you get a JOB! How are you as a human supposed to work a job for a fucking pony!"

"Hey, this whole town is welcome to all creatures! Mr. and Mrs. Cake obviously didn't mind hiring me at all!" Clay yelled back in defense. "Besides I thought it would be nice to be able to actually get paid in bits, because all the dollar bills we have on us right now are useless! Besides you should all get a job, so you can at least get some money for your selves!"

"I can hardly believe I'm saying this, but Clay is right," Wren said coming to his defense, "we can't start our work without anything to support ourselves with first, and the best way to do that is to find jobs." Austin sighed in defeat.

"Okay…I guess you're right…" Austin said shamefully.

"So we're gonna have to make ourselves known in Ponyville, and go find us some jobs!"

* * *

**I want to say thank you to everypony who reviewed/favorited/subscribed to this story, I really appreciate any support out there. **

**And just to clear this up, I did say Matt was smart and all that stuff, but I am going to mention now that he is what we call a 'poo-brains' where you can be smart at certain points , but when you're not smart, you are a complete dumbass. **

**Please Read and Review. **


	4. Arguing and Deep Conversations

**Warning: This chapter contains some pretty vulgar language, but I don't find that much of a problem anyway; Enjoy.**

* * *

_Fluttershy's cottage _

_Next morning_

Fluttershy was busy making some more soup for Moe and James who were able to get themselves out of bed. Kyle left to go see what the rest of the guys were up to and fully trusted Moe and James in the hooves of Fluttershy. Moe had a small nasal bandage on his nose, and James had a bandage over his bruised eye. They happened to be walking around the living room, taking a good look at the rather calm environment of the cottage.

There was suddenly a knock on the door, and Fluttershy left her station to answer it. When the door opened, they could all see a white unicorn with a curly purple mane, and diamonds for a tramp stamp…or whatever you fucking called those things.

"Oh, hi Rarity," Fluttershy greeted.

"Good morning Fluttershy, are you ready to make way for the spa for our weekly meet?" The said pony spoke in what seemed like an elegant accent.

"Dude, do they all have tramp stamps like that?" James whispered to Moe who only shrugged.

"Oh I don't know, I have a couple of injured humans in my care and I have to watch over them," Fluttershy replied, gesturing over to Moe and James.

"Injured humans, darling?" she asked confused. She looked over Fluttershy's shoulder to see the two bandaged humans inside waving hello at her stupidly. "Fluttershy! You're housing those things!"

"Of course, and another human is helping me with them."

"WHAT! Darling, do you even know anything about these things! They only came into town just yesterday!" Fluttershy began to back away in her shy state when being yelled at. James decided to come to her defense.

"Hey! Rarity is your name? Yeah, you need to chillax man!" He exclaimed, "We're harmless!"

"What a gentleman introducing yourself to me first before telling me to simmer down," She said sarcastically. Moe used this to come to James' defense.

"Well excuse him _Ms. Elegance _he was only telling you to calm down!" Moe exclaimed louder.

"Ugh, how impolite for someone to say such a thing," Rarity stuck her nose up like a snob.

"_How impolite for someone to say such a thing!" _Moe said mocking her voice.

"A lady doesn't generally fight, but you are coming close to me bucking your skull in," Rarity said with venom. Fluttershy was beginning to get scared at how this might turn out, and tried to interrupt.

"Umm…Excuse me…" She tried, but Moe continued to argue.

"BITCH, IF YOU EVEN TRY DOING THAT, I WILL TEAR YOUR FUCKING GUTS OUT AND FEED IT TO YOU!" Moe yelled in a fit of plain rage. Rarity seemed to be taken back by the vulgar language he was using, and how violent his statement was. Fluttershy was starting to tear up and was on the verge of crying.

"Unattractive!" Rarity shot.

"Slut!" Moe spat back.

"UNMANNERED!"

"CUNT!" The two stopped and were angrily staring at each other, ready to go full on. That was until Kyle came and noticed the argument and how Fluttershy was beginning to cry.

"Would you two stop it!" He yelled, ceasing the tension. "Look at what you're doing to Fluttershy!" He pointed to the crying Fluttershy. The angry expressions on their faces were relaxed and stretched into an expression of guilt.

Kyle knelt down to Fluttershy and gave her one of his heart melting hugs, which should calm her down. The hug was a long lasting one, as Fluttershy calmed herself down to just sniffles. Moe turned to Rarity looking for forgiveness.

"Look, I think we started off on the wrong foot here," he said sympathetically.

"My thoughts exactly," Rarity replied. Moe held out a hand for her to shake.

"My name is Moe by the way," She hesitantly shook his hand, "These are my friends, James and Kyle, and we're here to play music."

"An alien species has come to the great Equestria to play music?" Rarity asked.

"We weren't intending to," he said rubbing the back of his head. Rarity looked down at herself in shame.

"I believe that I owe you and apology," she said lowly.

"I believe I owe you one too," he smiled awkwardly. He looked down to see that Fluttershy happened to fall asleep into Kyle's arms from crying so hard. He looked away in shame for what he had done.

"How about I treat you to breakfast at my place and some time at the spa?" she offered. Moe nodded in approval.

"And I'll give you an explanation of everything since you're so confused."

* * *

Austin was taking a ride on his awesome dirt bike that he happened to have stashed at the back of the tour bus. He had his helmet on with a black muscle shirt, and a pair of ripped skinny jeans **(Seems unfitting for dirt biking, I know.)**

He was only on the outskirts of town, where he is nearing a farm with an apple orchard, but also had a trail he could ride on.

Ignoring the bounces and bumps, Austin noticed a strange rainbow trail streak across the sky, lead on by a Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail. He ignored it seeing as she was just another Pegasus, and continued to ride on.

After making a jump on a patch of dirt, he caught the eye of the rainbow Pegasus, and she immediately flew down beside him to see who he was, or what he was.

She jumped in front of his view, and gave him a good unexpected fright. He lost control of the dirt bike and slammed face first into the ground.

"Whoa, are you okay?" The Rainbow Pegasus asked trying to hold in a laugh. Austin was able to lift himself up off the ground and dust himself off.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he groaned as he took off his helmet.

"Hey what the heck are you anyway?" She asked, "Did you come from those two big wheel thingies that are in the middle of town?"

"I'm a human, and yes," he replied picking up his motorbike onto its two wheels. "The name is Austin by the way," he said holding his hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Rainbow Dash," she said, taking his hand in a shake, "fastest flyer in all of Equestria and captain of the weather team here in Ponyville."

"Weather team? You're a fast flyer, but a job as a meteorologist?" Austin asked shockingly.

"No! I'm on the weather team! You know, manage the weather in the sky," she replied.

"You're meaning to tell me that you guys create weather?" Austin said starting to walk with his dirt bike, Rainbow Dash hovering next to him.

"Of course we make the weather, all Pegasai have the ability to control the weather," she replied rather annoyed that he didn't know this.

"Oh," he replied, "Sorry, it's just that where I come from, weather manages itself." Rainbow looked at him weirdly.

"What kind of place is that?"

"A place that's long ways away, even in another dimension, I don't know," Austin shrugged. Rainbow stopped in her tracks.

"Wait, you're meaning to tell me that you're an alien?" she asked. Austin thought about that for a moment.

"You can say that, yeah," he replied.

"Whoa, this just got 20% cooler," she said in awe.

* * *

Clay spent all of last night studying the Sugarcube Corner menu, and all the different kinds of sweets that they had so he would be as ready as a hooker before her work hours.

Now he stood behind the viewing counter, standing there like a Spartan waiting for the Persian horde.

Pinkie popped out of nowhere next to him.

"I don't get it! How do you do that!" Clay yelled as he was starting to get jealous at her crazy supernatural stunts. She giggled then disappeared again, then popped up to the front door.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Someone teach me how to do that!" Clay yelled, starting to rage.

"This shop opens in," Pinkie said staring at an invisible watch on her right hoof. "Three…two…one… one half…one and 4 quarters…" Clay stopped and stared at her, waiting to get on with it. "One eighteenths…ZERO!" She yelled as she flipped the sign on the door over to open.

Almost immediately, the gray Pegasus with lopsided eyes flew messily through the door.

"Oh hi Derpy! You in for some breakfast?" Pinkie asked in delight.

"Yes, and I'm also here to see Matt!" Ditzy replied jumping up and down.

"Matt? Isn't that the tubby wubby that was with you when you came yesterday?" Pinkie asked looking at Clay.

"Yep, Matt is the tubby wubby," Clay replied. In his mind, Clay knew that Matt wasn't really that fat, he just had a little belly to him. But growing up to this day, Clay had always held that over his head as a joke; from just simply calling him a fatty, to claiming he will be able to cannibalize a person in one gulp without the use of basalts. (**Lol, see what I did there?) **

While Clay was thinking of Matt's fatass, Matt found his way to Sugarcube Corner with the help of some nice ponies.

"Hi Ditzy," he said casually, hands in his black jean pockets. Ditzy had a look of excitement on her face, sprang over to him, and gave him a big hug.

"Whoa, chill out! We only met just yesterday," Matt said, as he started blushing.

"Hey, you really are a tubby wubby, just like Pinkie and your friend said!" She said, as she was poking and squishing his belly. His blush deepened even more, as he lightly pushed Ditzy away, while Clay and Pinkie laughed.

* * *

Wren knocked on the door of the library, but as a warning that he was going to let himself in. It was kind of a public library after all, but knowing that Twilight lives there, means he just wants to be polite.

He opened the door and walked in to see both Twilight and Spike just finishing up rearranging the library.

"Hey Twi," He greeted, then looked over to the short baby dragon, "Hey squirt" He said as he patted Spike on the head, who returned a glare of annoyance and crossed arms.

"Hey Wren," Twilight greeted back.

"I'm here to share more about myself, just like you asked," he said. Twilight smiled.

"Good, just make yourself at home," she said. Wren went and sat down at the kitchen table, just like yesterday. Twilight soon returned, with a notepad, quill and ink being levitated by her magic, as she sat down at the table across from him.

"Okay, so first question…" she began, "How old are you?"

"About 23 and a half," he answered. She wrote the answer on her piece of scroll paper.

"How tall are you?"

"6'3"."

"Where exactly did you come from?"

"United States, Earth." Twilight smiled.

"Spike, take this letter to Princess Celestia," she said. Spike took the scroll and burnt it up in a spit of green fire, making it disappear almost immediately.

"Hey, who's Princess Celestia?" Wren asked.

"She's Equestria's leader, an Alicorn of course," Twilight replied.

"So she's the leader of Equestria, and you and squirt over here are pen pals with her?" He said, receiving an angry glare from Spike.

"Actually we aren't penpals, I'm her personal protégé," Twilight said proudly.

"Ohhh, that makes sense," Wren said as he slumped back in the chair a little.

"Now for some questions I'd like to ask you personally…" Twilight said, "First off, what instrument do you play in your band?"

"I play the drums," he replied.

"Do you have any family?" Twilight asked. Wren felt like she was starting to get deep with these questions, but he didn't mind.

"Yeah I do, but my parents find me and my sister outcasts to the family because of the style we had," he said sadly, "they were happy that I made it into my dream, but they never wanted to see me again." Twilight's ears perked down, feeling sympathy for the human.

"Aw, I'm so sorry to hear that," Twilight said sympathetically.

"Don't get me wrong, they supported the shit out of me, up until I started to change into what my older sister was doing, and they felt betrayed seeing as how they saw my sister as a freak for some reason."

"If it's really bothering you, I won't ask any more questions," Twilight said.

"Oh no I'm fine, my mind is full of bad memories, it doesn't really bother me at all," Wren replied.

"What type of bad memories?" Twilight asked. Wren sighed.

"I was bullied a shitload in 6th grade, making me the most bullied at the time, then there was middle school which at most times sucked, and then high school was just people talking shit about you behind your back. Then there was Skylar…"

"I guess you can say that I relate to that a little," Twilight said as she put a hoof over Wren's hand for comfort. "When I was just a filly, all I had for friends was my books and my big brother, Shining Armor," Twilight said. "I never really tried to make friends, and all the other fillies just made fun of me."

"But it seems so…happy in this world," he said. "From where I come from, corruption takes over people's lives, people hate each other and make War with each other. We murder everyday, and justice has done little to no good. Not only that but the small things too. In my world, it is social suicide to just try to be different, and everybody doesn't realize that we have to make the best of ourselves instead of waste it on hate."

"Would you want to go back there?" Twilight asked.

"I hate Earth as much as the next guy, but I have to go back anyways, I don't really think a human can live their entire life here."

Twilight wore a look of sadness that Wren didn't seem to notice because of his self-focus.

"Well anyways, I have more questions," Twilight said.

"Alright, I'm up for it," Wren replied. Twilight took a moment to try and say this out.

"Has a…girl ever been romantically interested in you?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?" Wren said, narrowing his eyes a little in suspicion.

"Nothing, just curious…" she replied with a blush that Wren completely noticed.

"Well yeah, I've had girls crush on me before, but it was only like two girls in my entire life, and I only found out when it was too late," he said. "So technical I have never dated anyone in my life."

_How does a human that is this attractive not have any relationships with anyone? He's really hot for Celestia's sake!_

* * *

**Stuff is getting more tense, and the guys and Ponies are already getting into fights, and having deep conversations, along with secret attractions.**

**Keep the reviews coming please, I like to see that people like it. **


	5. Singing and Employment

**Review please, thank you. **

**Now enjoy the story.  
**

* * *

James was taking the stroll through town, with the bandage still over his eye. For the most part he was taking in the sights and sounds so he can get familiar with the place, but he was definitely looking for a job, coming from what Kyle had told him to do. It shouldn't be hard; so far he heard that Clay has already gotten a job down at a sweets shop.

His ears seem to have caught an obviously loud noise, something that seemed so familiar to him. He looked toward the noise to see that it was muffled up inside of a rather small building.

_Is that what I think it is? Is that…Dubstep being played in there? _He thought to himself shockingly. He headed toward the door of the building to figure it out. As he got closer he could hear that it was going pretty loudly, and a lot of ponies' hooves being stomped on the ground.

_Is it a Dubstep concert? _He thought with a big excited grin on his face. Without hesitating he pushed open the doors to see that he was right. He stepped in **(like a boss) **to see a crowd of, maybe 90 ponies jumping around on a dance floor to loud thumping dubstep music.

On the stage behind the Dj's set up was a white unicorn with a blue mane, and a pair of purple glasses.

James, despite the fact that he wanted to get in on the floor and mosh, stayed back knowing that he would only cause a scene.

He then noticed the banner behind her that said _DJ-PON3. _

_Must be her stage name, _he thought, as he crossed his arms and began observing her playing style.

_She's pretty damn good; definitely knows how to control the crowd, I should try talking to her after the show.  
_

* * *

Kyle sat on the bed next to Fluttershy, who was just beginning to wake up.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Kyle asked her as she yawned.

"I'm feeling better," Fluttershy replied, "I just hate seeing my friends argue."

"Well my friends do that all the time," he said, "Especially Clay and Matt."

"How do you live like that?" she asked surprisingly.

"It's about where I grow up, everybody usually hates each other," he replied, and then hung his low, "It's just something I get used to."

"Have people ever hated you?" Fluttershy asked him out of nowhere. He looked up at her.

"There has been…a lot of people who bullied me," he replied, "My band is one of the only few people that ever accepted me for who I am, and even let me make the most of myself with them."

"I understand," she said, "When I was in flight school, I was the worst flier, and all the other Pegasai teased me for it." Kyle put a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Kyle said sympathetically, but then gave her a smile. "I guess our lives can kind of relate to each other then."

They both caught each other's gazes, as they began to glisten. They stared into each other's eyes for a good minute until Fluttershy broke the silence.

"Would you like me to make you some lunch?" Fluttershy asked him, blushing. Kyle blushed as well.

"Sure that would be cool."

* * *

"…and that's how humans make babies," Moe said to Rarity, who was pouring a cup of green tea for herself and Moe.

"Quite interesting indeed," Rarity said as she took a sip of her tea. Moe and Rarity have been talking for a good 2 hours, and are obviously over the whole incident that happened a couple of hours ago.

"So tell me…" Rarity started as she examined Moe's style, "where did you get the idea to wear this type of clothing?" she asked referring to the dark blue skinny jeans that were cut to be like shorts, the black and gray striped tank top, his low cut black vans, and his dark long hair that went over one eye.

"It's a fashion sense that I and the other dude's usually have in order to appeal to our fans back on earth," he explained. "Not very common though."

"I see it does help to be different doesn't it?" she said. Moe shook his head.

"Not necessarily," he objected, "It may help when I was world famous, but when I was still just in school, people always judged me on the outside, never actually wanted to be friends with me…until I met my band." Moe looked around the Carousel Boutique. "I see you got a very different sense of fashion."

"Well of course!" she exclaimed, "This is Canterlot worthy clothing in your presence," she claimed proudly. Moe rubbed his chin and nodded, impressed.

"I'm gonna guess that Canterlot is a fancy place?" Moe questioned, receiving an odd look from Rarity.

"What planet do you happen to be from to not know of such a place known as Canterlot?" Rarity asked in shock of Moe not knowing Canterlot.

"Well I'm from a distance away, I can tell you that," Moe said rubbing the back of his neck. Moe suddenly realized something.

"Hey, this is crazy but…" he started, "since we both like fashion to some extent, maybe we can share our ideas?"

Rarity took a moment to think about it, debating with herself whether to try out Moe's style or not.

"Well…" She pondered longer, "If I try your style…you will try mine?" she asked with a small smile.

"Exactly what I had in mind," Moe replied.

"Then it's a deal," she said, as they both shook hand and hoof.

* * *

"So the Wonderbolts are a group of elite fliers that put on shows for people, and you're trying to join them?" Austin asked, still having a conversation with Rainbow Dash as they were making their way to a farm.

"That's right," Rainbow Dash replied, still hovering next to him.

"Hmm…these Wonderbolts sound like something we had on earth…Blue Angels I think they were called? Yeah…" Austin said as they both reached the entrance gate of the farm. On the arch, it said _Sweet Apple Acres_.

_So I'm guessing this is where they grow Apples? _Austin thought to himself. Rainbow Dash nudged him on the shoulder.

"Come on, you have to meet my friend, Applejack!" she exclaimed, leading him on into the premises.

_Isn't Applejack an alcoholic beverage? Is Rainbow Dash an alcoholic? _

They approached a tan pony with a blonde mane, a cowboy hat, and two barrels of apples over her back. The blonde pony noticed them and gave an odd look as to why Rainbow Dash is with a mysterious creature.

"Dash," she started in what seemed like an accent that should belong to a hick, "who is this…or what is this?"

"Applejack, I'd like you to meet Austin" Rainbow Dash replied, pushing Austin forward a little. "He's a human."

"Hi," Austin greeted awkwardly, waving his hand hello.

"What in tarnation is a human?" Applejack asked confused. Rainbow opened her mouth to answer but her words came out hesitant.

"…actually I don't really know," she said, "But we can go ask Twilight about them later. Besides, he's not the only one here."

"He's not the only one?" Applejack looked at her confusedly, before taking a good look over Austin.

"Nope, he's here with his band, as according to him," Rainbow explained.

"A band? As in…Music?" Applejack looked at Austin with question.

"Uhh…yeah that's right," Austin replied with an awkward smile. Applejack suddenly grew a smile on her face.

"Let meh guess…" she began pondering all the music genres, "Country?"

_Do I really look like a hick to her? _

"No."

"Pop?"

"Not really."

"Rock?"

"Close…"

"Ah don't know then…" Applejack said.

"Well…it doesn't exist in this world so I kind of expected this but…" Austin held an awkward pause, "it's post-hardcore."

Applejack looked at him confused.

"Yeah, when you hear us, you'll find out…"

"Austin here told me he was their SINGER," Rainbow said to Applejack. Applejack looked at Austin with excitement written on her face.

"Ya are!" she exclaimed. Austin rubbed the back of his neck, and nodded.

"You think you can sing something for us?" Applejack asked excitedly waiting for his answer.

"Believe me, I've been trying to get him to show me all the way here," Rainbow Dash whispered to her.

"Well I'm outgunned, so here goes nothing," Austin said before taking a deep breath. He remembered pretty much every single song, and knows them all by heart; so whatever came out of his mouth was completely random.

_YOUR Mind, Is like a candle stick_

_My Ambitions…_

_Are constantly burning out_

…_.Rain on you parade! _

_But everything you know, is taken by this flood_

_You were blind but there's no hope_

_Dig a hole but there's no blood_

…_who am I to recommend there is something less_

_Than timelines and whores that drag you back to the floor…_

_And cut your eyes out…_

Austin opened his eyes and found both Rainbow Dash and Applejack staring at him with jaws on the floor.

* * *

Clay was wrecking his first day on the job and was making profits like a boss. Now it was his lunch break, which was just a little cupcake so he can spend the rest of his break just chilling.

Now he was kicking back in a chair behind the counter next to Pinkie Pie who was taking his place. He had enough time to go back to the tour bus and get his red lefty Ibanez RG470MH Electric Guitar. (This is one of 6 guitars that he owned himself. And yes, Clay is a left hand dominant person.)

He was practicing the riff to one of the songs that the band last played, which Pinkie noticed the odd guitar lines. This was just about the time that customers were starting to die down so she took that as an opportunity to talk to Clay about this.

She popped up next to Clay, which gave him a rush of shock.

"HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GONNA DO THAT!" He exclaimed, wanting the answer to Pinkie's ability.

"Hey I noticed that you are playing these speedy guitar parts," she said, "are they from your songs? Ooh which one is it? Am I going to hear you play it? Where will you be playing it?" Clay stopped a moment to think.

"Yes, you'll find out, Yes, I don't know," he replied to all her questions at once.

"You're a band but you don't know where you guys are gonna play next!" Pinkie gasped.

"Well umm…" Clay started before he was interrupted by Pinkie Pie again.

"Ooh I know what to do!" Pinkie exclaimed, "I have a friend who runs her own nightclub where musicians play. Most of the time it's just her playing her own shows there, but somepony plays there every once in a while. I can talk to her and see about getting you guys a show!" Clay looked at her excitedly.

"That would be great! Thanks Pinkie, you just helped us a shitload," he said before giving her a big bear hug, which she gracefully returned.

Just across the room, Matt and Ditzy were making small talk.

"Well I was a vegetarian, which is different for the human race, seeing that all ponies are vegetarians, but that gave me a low count of nutrients that I needed and was always really hungry. So then the munchies attacked me and I ate a whole ton of donuts and junk." Matt explained his tubbiness to her.

"Do you like muffins? Cause I like muffins," she asked him.

"Of course I like muffins! I especially like the soft blueberry kind…I ate twelve of those every morning," Matt replied.

"Well if the time comes up, you should come over to my house and make those muffins!" Ditzy offered.

"That would be great," Matt replied with a smile. "And hey, do they have a job opening in…well anything?"

"Hmm…well I do know that there is a job opening for a mailcolt, or in this case _mailman," _Ditzy replied.

"…well not exactly what I was looking for, but it'll do," Matt said, "where do I apply?"

"Oh I'll get that covered, just meet me at my house tomorrow about the job," she said, handing his a piece of paper with her address on it.

* * *

"And this is the crib!" Wren said, as he and Twilight Sparkle walked into the tour bus.

"Wow this place is very…" she pondered, "narrow."

"Eh, it's just something you get used to as you travel around," Wren said as he walked down the narrow way.

"So you and six others live on this bus?" Twilight asked. This made Wren chuckle.

"Not exactly," Wren replied as he took a seat on the sofa, "We normally rent motel rooms and stay in there."

"Is that efficient to be spending your 'money' like that? Just using it on motels, and not just sleeping on this?"

Wren laid back, making himself comfortable.

"Yeah well, just best to accept that nothing in the world is for free," Wren said, "Besides, all the money that we just made in our home world is useless here; so I'm technically supposed to be looking for a job right now." Twilight thought for a moment.

"I think you can help me out for some bits?" Twilight offered. Wren opened his eyes and sat up, looking at her.

"Yeah? Like what?" he asked.

"Like an assistant, you know…help me out with the library on a regular basis," Twilight explained. Wren gave her a questioning look.

"Isn't that why you have Spike, and even the Owl of yours?" Twilight blushed a little.

"Well any help would be great," Twilight said nervously. Wren nodded in acceptance.

"Okay, I'll do it."

Twilight smiled to herself.

* * *

**The song that Austin sang to Rainbow Dash and Applejack was the first set of clean vocal parts for the song **_**[&] Delinquents**_**by **_**Woe, is Me**_**. The song rightfully belongs to them. **

**Okay, so you can see everything that's going on. It's a little out of sync with each other, with all the different things going on. **

**Don't forget to review, favorite and subscribe to this story. Thank you :) **


End file.
